Episode 6
Episode 6 "Reaching the Climax of Our First Battle!" "Ikkaisen, Hakunetsu Shitemasu!" (一回戦、白熱してます ! ) is the sixth episode of Girls und Panzer. It originally aired November 19th, 2012. Plot The episode picks up from Ooarai's successful ambush of a Saunders tank. After the shock of the ambush, Saunders forces regroup, and Alisa, still wiretapping into Ooarai radio communications advises Kay to advance to a distant plateau to attack Ooarai tanks who are supposedly there. Kay is revealed to be unaware of Alisa's radio tapping. In reality, Ooarai's tanks proceed away from the plateau, in search of what is now an isolated Saunders M4A1 flag tank. Just as Kay arrives at the plateau, Duck Team has a direct encounter with the M4A1 Sherman, commanded by Alisa. Duck Team flees from the more heavily armed Sherman, which pursues. Noriko Isobe serves smoke charges onto the Saunders tank, blinding it, and the M4A1 is lured into a trap. All five Ooarai tanks attack it from three directions. In desperation, Alisa admits to Kay that she has been tapping into Ooarai radio channels. Kay berates her, believing that a key element of sensha-dō is fair play; she subsequently chooses to only pursue with four of her own tanks, forfeiting Saunders' numerical advantage. Meanwhile, the M4A1 flag tank is on the run, with Ooarai in hot pursuit. However, just as Ooarai are closing in for the kill, the sound of the 17-pounder gun on the Sherman Firefly signals the arrival of Saunders reinforcements. The Sherman tanks join the chase behind Ooarai. Under fire from both front and back, Miho has Rabbit Team and Duck Team cover the rear, whilst the remaining tanks continue to focus on the Saunders flag tank. Naomi, the gunner of the Sherman Firefly, immobilises both the Type 89B and the M3 Lee in quick succession, and the Ooarai crews begin to panic. However, Miho rallies the commanders: Her determination strengthens their flagging resolve. As the chase proceeds around the base of a ridge, Anglerfish Team splits off to crest the hill, taking an exposed, but offensively advantageous sniping position on the high ground. Naomi follows in an attempt to stop them, yet misses her first shot. Hana, likening the focus required in tank gunnery to that of flower arranging, lines up her target. Both the Panzer IV and the Firefly fire at the same moment. Hana's shot flies true, and immobilises the M4A1 as the Panzer IV is knocked out in turn. With the Saunders flag tank showing the white flag, Ooarai Girls High School claims victory. After the match, Kay greets Miho to compliment her on an exciting match and apologise for Alisa's radio tapping. Whilst Saunders depart, Mako Reizei receives a phone call to inform her that her grandmother, Hisako Reizei, has collapsed and has been transferred to hospital. The school carrier is some distance from the port of Ooarai, and Mako hence resolves to attempt a suicidal swim back to the mainland. However Maho Nishizumi intervenes, offering the use of the Kuromorimine helicopter that she used to come and watch the match. The final scenes of the episode display the relevant results of the first round: Ooarai's potential future tournament opponents, Pravda Girls High School and Kuromorimine Girls Academy, both inflict overwhelming defeats on their respective opponents. Characters Introduced *Naomi *Helmet-Chan (Seen on screen, not named) *Takashi (Referenced) *Hisako Reizei (Referenced) *Nonna (Seen on screen, not named) Tanks Appearing * Panzer IV Ausf.D * Panzer 38(t) Ausf.B/C * Type 89B * StuG III * M3 Lee * M4 Sherman (75 mm T6 variant) * M4A1(W) Sherman (76 mm M1 T23 variant) * M4A4 VC Sherman "Firefly" * PzKpfw VI Ausf.E Tiger I * Type 95 Ha-Go * T-34/85 * 7TPdw * M25 'Dragoon Wagon' Tank Transporter Main Events *Ooarai wins the match against Saunders and advances to the second round of the tournament. *Kuromorimine slaughters Chi-Ha-Tan and moves into round 2. *Pravda crushes Bonple and goes into the next round. Trivia *The only Saunders tank to score any successful hits throughout the course of the match was the Sherman Firefly. *Ooarai immobilized the least amount of opposition tanks (two) in the match against Saunders than they do in the rest of the tournament matches. *In Girls und Panzer der Film, it is revealed that Rabbit Team somehow learned about the situation between Alisa and Takashi. It is unknown how they found out. *Alisa mentions that Ooarai Girls Academy is scheduled to by closed down in the near future. Her knowledge of this is later attributed to her habit of eavesdropping on all kinds of things. *At the end of the match, Anzu Kadotani gives the 'V for Victory' sign, a sign commonly used by the French and Belgian resistance forces during WWII. *There is a continuity error during this episode: When Duck Team is shot down by the Firefly, the Type 89B crashes into a rock in a place surrounded by vegetation. However, when Rabbit Team is knocked out, the Type 89B can be seen in the background, but all vegetation that it was surrounded by is gone. *The destroyed tanks of Ooarai are towed by two Sd.Kfz. 7 medium half-tracks while their crews ride on one of these. *The ending sequence features Rabbit Team in the M3 Lee. DuckContinuityError1.png|Type 89B surrounded by lots of vegetation DuckContinuityError2.png|At the upper right the Type 89B is there but not the vegetation Gallery Kay.jpg|Kay surprised by Ooarai's proficiency Alisa maniacal laugh.png|Alisa falls for the false intelligence Screen Shot 2016-10-04 at 4.39.52 PM.png|Noriko signals to her crew Screen Shot 2016-10-04 at 4.40.16 PM.png|Type 89B and M4A1 encounter M4A1ReadytoFlee.png|Alisa retreating under fire Helmet Chan Shells.jpg|The shells are kept way back there Helmet Chan Sigh.png|Helmet-Chan Sensha-dou04.jpg|Panzer 38(t) flag tank ImagesNaomi.jpg|Naomi lining up her target Type89Saunders.png|The Type 89B is hit M3 knocked out.jpg|M3 Lee knocked out Alisa imobilized.png|M4A1 hit PanzerIV hit Firefly.png|Panzer IV immobilised Focke-Achgelis Fa 223.png|Kuromorimine's Helicopter Cruiser A9.png|Pravda defeats Bonple Category:Episodes